


I want a girl

by NitroCarl



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Deathfic, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroCarl/pseuds/NitroCarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебе хочется, чтобы это поскорее кончилось. Хочется проснуться в своей постели, хочется, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь ночным кошмаром. Никакого маньяка, разглагольствующего о свадьбе, никаких трупов под потолком — просто страшный сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от второго лица.

— Дорогая.  
Ты слышишь мягкий голос, как сквозь толщу воды. Глухо и едва различимо.  
В голове — вакуум, будто оттуда выкачали всё, что только можно.  
Ты не чувствуешь ни рук, ни ног; не можешь пошевелиться — тело будто оцепенело.  
Пытаешься разлепить глаза. Окружение никак не хочет становиться чётче — всё плывёт и рябит, и снова клонит в сон.  
— Дорогая.  
Кажется, кто-то трясёт тебя за плечи.  
Медленно открываешь глаза.  
Первое, что ты видишь, это лицо, которое улыбается тебе. Оно немного смазанное и почему-то красное — взгляд отказывается фокусироваться, и ты не можешь понять, кто перед тобой. Определённо мужчина. Но он тебе не знаком.  
Пытается встать, поднять голову, но тело не слушается, и ты откидываешься назад, больно ударяясь обо что-то твёрдое. И тогда твой взгляд приобретает чёткость.  
И ты видишь подвешенные под потолком изувеченные выпотрошенные трупы.  
Гримаса боли и ужаса застыла на белых, как мел, обескровленных лицах, а у кого-то их не было вообще — кожа ошмётками свисает с того, что некогда было лицом. Из заштопанных словно наспех брюх торчат рёбра и почерневшие кишки. Вздувшиеся от газов трупы гниют и воняют, что слезятся глаза и тошнота подкатывает к горлу.  
Кричишь. Дёргаешь руками, но высвободиться не получается — они крепко связаны. Ноги тоже. И ты с ужасом обнаруживаешь, что полностью обнажён.  
— Ах, я так рад, что ты очнулась! — Мужчина радостно хлопает в ладоши. — Долго же ты спала. Хм, наверно, я переборщил со снотворным...  
Ты поднимаешь на него взгляд. Лицо мужчины обезображено язвами и всё в крови, глаза красные и заплаканные — жуткий вид.  
— Кто ты? Почему ты меня так зовёшь? И где я, блять?! — Ты срываешься на крик, но голос подводит — ломается.  
Мужчина наигранно вздыхает.  
— Кажется, я и впрямь переборщил с усыпляющим газом. Глупышка, неужели ты не помнишь? Это же я, твой жених, Эдди, — он морщится, — и, прошу, не сквернословь, женщину это не красит.  
«Какая нахуй женщина? Какой нахуй жених?! Что здесь вообще происходит?!» — Ты на грани истерики, но вслух ты это, конечно, не произносишь — мало ли что у психа на уме. То, что этот... Эдди явно не в себе — очевидно, как божий день. Лучше его лишний раз не злить.  
Тот насвистывает себе под нос незатейливый мотив.  
«Успокойся. Всему этому есть рациональное объяснение. Это сон, это просто сон. Ну конечно же это сон, это не может быть по-настоящему — только вот почему я не просыпаюсь?»  
— Что ж, теперь пора сделать тебя честной женщиной, — бодрый голос Эдди выводит тебя из омута рассуждений.  
Лезвие ножа блестит в свете лампы.  
«ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ!»  
— Нет, прошу! Не надо! — сильнее дёргаешь руками, но лишь растираешь запястья в кровь.  
— Тшш, — Эдди прикладывает палец к губам, — всё хорошо, дорогая. У нас будет замечательная семья. Всего лишь нужно избавиться от этой... вульгарности. Пара надрезов тут, пара надрезов там.  
Ты готов вывернуться наизнанку, когда Эдди любовно касается живота — настолько тебе противно.  
— Знаешь, моя последняя невеста оказалась шлюхой. Она бросила меня прямо у алтаря, — Эдди сильнее сжимает нож, — но ты ведь не такая, правда? Ты ведь не покинешь меня?  
Он не даёт тебе ответить.  
— Ты очаровательна, — Эдди гладит тебя по щеке.  
Пытаешься увернуться, вертеть головой. От такой приторной нежности мутит.  
Тебе хочется, чтобы это поскорее кончилось. Хочется проснуться в своей постели, хочется, чтобы всё это оказалось лишь ночным кошмаром. Никакого маньяка, разглагольствующего о свадьбе, никаких трупов под потолком — просто страшный сон.  
— Мы будем таким красивыми, — Эдди шепчет прямо в ухо.  
Острая вспышка боли пронзает всё твоё тело. Ты раскрываешь рот в немом крике.  
Эдди режет и кромсает тебя. Ведёт ножом вверх, по животу, надавливает и выпускает кишки.  
Это не сон.  
Эдди отвязывает тебя и поднимает на руки. Целует в висок и гладит по волосам. Но ты не подаёшь признаков жизни. Эдди улыбается.  
— Мы прекрасны, дорогая.


End file.
